


Please don't kill me

by vorfm95



Series: Zing Universe [2]
Category: Halloween - Fandom, SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Skamfiction Halloween Challenge, just two silly boys, scared!Eskild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 13:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12532716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vorfm95/pseuds/vorfm95
Summary: Ellias has just moved with Even and meets his neighboor in a peculiar way.“I am glad the fear for my life looks so funny to you.” The boy was really pouting and it didn't feel good in Elias stomach.





	Please don't kill me

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of continuation of [Your Zing will come, it happens in the same universe after the party. This is totally ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12530816/chapters/28535904)[Wyonna](http://archiveofourown.org/users/wyoheartsmusic/pseuds/wyoheartsmusic)'s fault who convinced me after showing her this [prompt.](https://www.instagram.com/p/BamtntLhcd9/)
> 
> This time I have to thank [Varshi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ahana/pseuds/ahana) for her amazing and fast work as a beta!!

**Elias**

 

Even owed him big time. He knew Elias wasn't the biggest fan of his dog– obviously poor Bosco was not to blame. He was just  _ too _ big, which was perfectly fine when they used him as a pillow, but walking him… Walking him was a completely different issue, because there was no way he could stop Bosco if he decided to just run away after another cat or something. Luckily this time Bosco decided to behave and was just happily trotting at his side sniffing here and there. Some people gave them odd looks, and it wasn't until a very drunk girl, dressing as a ballerina version of R2D2 screamed that he realized why. He was still half dressed on his costume. Even had begged him to walk Bosco because the dog was wailing and crying and “I have the most gorgeous boy in my bed crying my name, so I am not leaving, Elias. Please!  _ Please! _ ” Elias hadn't had much of a choice to argue, since Even just smiled, thanked him and slammed the door on his face.  _ I guess it's better than listening to them having sex. _ So there he was, wearing half of his Edward Scissorhands– obviously he had left the wig and gloves home, how could you hold a leash with that? He could barely hold a beer–, walking the biggest dog he has ever seen–  _ and he was still growing _ –, at god knows what time of the night, because his best friend was getting laid. 

 

Elias cursed when he realized he had forgotten his keys, but his panic was short-lived. A blond guy was getting into their apartment building, so he rushed before the door closed. Elias cursed and muttered looking at Bosco. “He’d better be having the best sex of his life.” His voice was rough after screaming and singing at the Halloween party Sana had invited them all, but the dog woofed at him wagging his tail happily. They got to the elevator, and Elias noticed that the blond was already inside. He seemed to have just gotten back from a party too, he was pretty sure he was dressed as Aquaman from SpongeBob SquarePants. Elias turned around to look at Bosco who was moving excitedly.

 

“Sit!” He ordered the dog. He heard a thud but realized Bosco was looking at him amused. Elias looked back at Aquaman, who was sitting cross-legged on the floor.

 

They stared at each other in confusion and  _ was that fear _ ? for what felt like hours but probably was just a heartbeat. Elias broke out into laughter, trying and failing to get any air into his lungs. Tears were falling from his eyes, he wanted to say something, he didn't want to embarrass the boy but  _ he had just sat when he was commanding the dog _ . After a few minutes the boy was blushing crimson red and frowning at him. 

 

“I’m…” Elias was really trying to apologize but he couldn't breathe. 

 

“A jerk perhaps?” Aquaman raised an eyebrow clearly annoyed at the situation. Elias took a deep breath trying to calm down, nodding at him. He was. “Do you really needed to laugh for ten minutes?”

 

“I am so sorry.” Elias said, he could blame the alcohol in his blood, but it would be a terrible lie. He wiped his eyes and really looked at the boy. Even though he was complaining, he hadn't done anything to stand up back again but Elias thought best not to point it out. The other boy was kind of cute– okay he was really cute but Elias didn't want to think about it like that. “I really am, it's just… you made my night.”

 

“I am glad the fear for my life looks so funny to you.” The boy was really pouting and it didn't feel good in Elias stomach. 

 

“I am honestly sorry, I shouldn't have laughed. But it was kind of funny.” Elias rested his back against the mirror standing next to the still sitting boy. 

 

“You should make it up to me.” The boy declared. Elias chuckled but agree nevertheless, this stranger was really funny too. “Tell me your name.” Elias looked at him in shock.  _ Why did he want to know his name? _

 

“Elias.” He answered anyway. He was just curious about why would he want to know his name, he didn't want him to know his name or know his or anything.  _ Why would I? _

 

“I’m Eskild.” The boy replied standing up.  _ Eskild _ . Elias shook his hand. “So what about you buy me a coffee to make up for it?” Elias looked at him puzzled. A coffee? In the middle of the night? “Tomorrow.”

 

“Tomorrow.” Elias repeated without realizing he was agreeing to a date, with a boy. He had never done that before, but he was too tired to care. Eskild smiled at him.

 

It took another few minutes of both of them staring at each other– it wasn't awkward but it wasn't comfortable either–, for Elias to realize they were still in the elevator.

 

“Um, Eskild?” He asked with a shaky voice. “How long have we been in here?” Eskild seemed to notice they were still in the elevator. He frowned.  _ Please, don’t tell me we are stuck _ .

 

“Oh,” Eskild moved forward and pulsed one of the floor buttons. “I guess we forgot pushing them.” They both laughed this time. 

 

Eskild got off a floor before him, saying goodbye and promising him to knock once he was up. Elias had to ring the bell for ten minutes before getting a sleepy Even to open the door, wearing only his boxers.  _ It could have been worse _ . Even frowned at him. 

 

“What..? How did it take you so long?” He looked really confused and guilty. “Have  you been waiting for me to open the door all this time?”

 

“No.” Elias shook his head. Even was waiting for an answer so he gave it to him, he would blame the alcohol for his honesty. “I was in the elevator with the most gorgeous boy in the world.” 


End file.
